Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede/Leyendas
|coste = No disponible para la venta''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |modificado = |sistemasmod = |largo = 20 metros |envergadura = |altura = |masa = |aceleracion = |mglt = |velatmos = 880 km/h |motor = |hipermotor = |alcance = |sishiperimpulsor = Equipado |potenciasalida = |energia = |escudo = |defensas = |casco = |sensor = |blanco = |navegacion = |avionica = |contramedidas = |armamento = Modelo armado: Cañones láser (3) |complementos = |muelle = |escape = |tripulación = *Piloto (1) *Co-piloto (1) o *Piloto (1) *Artillero (1) or *Cerebro droide integrado |tripulacionmin = |pasajeros = 10 |carga = 1 tonelada |abastecimiento = 1 semana |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=Transporte de corto alcance |comandante= |primer uso= |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes |flota= }} La lanzadera de transporte clase ''Sheathipede, también conocida como la '''lanzadera neimoidiana' o la lanzadera Separatista, era una nave fabricada por Ingeniería Haor Chall y era utilizada por los altos funcionarios de la Federación de Comercio para visitar clientes potenciales y mercados. Características left|thumb|150px|Una [[Lanzadera/Leyendas|lanzadera neimoidiana automatizada sin cabina.]] Tenían forma de escarabajos soldado, y sus patas de aterrizaje con garras solo podían asentarse en superficies duras. Esto se debió a que los hombres de negocio no solían aterrizar en planetas pobres o subdesarrollados. A estas lanzaderas a menudo se les quitaban las cabinas y se reemplazaban por pilotos automáticos, de modo que se podía aumentar el espacio de la cabina. La lanzadera clase Sheathipede era una nave de corto alcance, siendo utilizada solo para viajes planetarios o para transportar pasajeros hacia y desde una estación espacial orbital o nave estelar. La lanzadera personal del Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray fue nombrada Lápiz cortador. Esta nave no tenía armas, aunque estaba protegido por poderosos escudos deflectores. Una variante distinta de la clase Sheathipede tenía varios cañones láser y un asiento para un artillero junto al piloto, ampliando así la cabina. Debido al armamento adicional en la aleta dorsal, la antena de comunicaciones se acortó. La lanzadera se parecía a la más grande comerciante neimoidianoStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, la lanzadera Maxillipede o a la lanzadera de escolta Clase Tipo B. Historia Los funcionarios neimoidianos utilizaron lanzaderas clase Sheathipede para aterrizar en Naboo después de que invadieran el planeta.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] 10 años más tarde, cuando la Primera Batalla de Geonosis pareció ir a favor de la República, los representantes Neimoidianos despegaron en una de estas naves.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] El Conde Dooku mantuvo una lanzadera armada a bordo de su fragata personal. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker la usaron para dispararle al velero solar del Conde sobre Vanqor, aunque el Lord Sith escapó. Durante la Batalla de Tirahnn, el espía Separatista Braxus Lyn intentó transportar al Comandante zygerriano Zolghast fuera de Tirahnn en una de estas lanzaderas.Galaxy at War [[Archivo:Armed Sheathipede variant.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Un modelo de Sheathipede armado.]] El General Grievous usó una de estas lanzaderas para escapar de Saleucami cuando su nave de aterrizaje se estrelló en el planeta. Anakin Skywalker, su Padawan Ahsoka Tano y los soldados clon utilizaron otra lanzadera para escapar de la [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente de Cad Bane/Leyendas|fragata estelar clase Munificente de Cad Bane]] justo antes de que explotara. Madre Talzin y su tribu de Hermanas de la Noche también tenían una lanzadera que solían utilizar para viajar al palacio de Dooku en Serenno. No se sabe cómo la adquirieron, aunque puede haber sido un regalo del Conde. Nute Gunray usó su lanzadera personal junto con Rune Haako para escapar de Cato Neimoidia al final de las Guerras Clon en el 19 ABY. El General Grievous también usó uno de estas lanzaderas para aterrizar en el planeta Utapau luego de la Batalla de Coruscant.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Su lanzadera tenía una cabina sin cambios, debido a la desconfianza del General en los sistemas automatizados. Después de que terminaran las Guerras Clon, pocos Neimoidianos se aventurarían fuera de su sistema, a menos que tuvieran viajes de negocios. Al hacerlo, todavía usaban lanzaderas clase Sheathipede.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Bail Organa utilizó un modelo "antiguo" de la lanzadera en varias misiones anteriores al Tratado Corelliano. Aproximadamente 1 año antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Starkiller estaba persiguiendo al barón Merillion Tarko en Cato Neimoidia, dañando en un momento una plataforma de aterrizaje, y una nave de esta clase (posiblemente la lanzadera personal de Tarko) se deslizó fuera de la plataforma y se precipito hacia la superficie del planeta. Más tarde, Starkiller también vio un holograma de una lanzadera clase Sheathipede. Entre bastidores En la versión para Wii/PSP/Playstation II de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza, después de que Galen Marek rescatara al Senador Bail Organa de una corrompida Maris Brood en Felucia, el senador tiene una lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede esperándolo. Organa luego la usa para viajar a Corellia donde él, los Senadores Garm Bel Iblis y Mon Mothma, el Maestro Jedi Rahm Kota y Marek crean la Alianza para Restaurar la República. En la versión de Xbox/Playstation 3/PC, en su lugar usa una [[lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]]. LEGO fabricó un conjunto de una lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede llamada 8036 "Lanzadera Separatista" desde el 28 de junio de 2009. Incluía a Nute Gunray, Onaconda Farr, un droide de combate piloto OOM y 2 droides de batalla B1. Una versión en miniatura fue incluida en 9509 Star Wars Advent Calendar, lanzado en agosto de 2012. En el videojuego de ''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'', la lanzadera está armada con lanzamisiles y un cañón de rayos. La cabina de la lanzadera se asemeja a la del AH-56, un helicóptero de ataque cancelado en la vida real de la década de 1960. También es similar a la del AH-64. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''The Clone Wars 4'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Obsession 5'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' videojuego *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' juego *''Clones are famous all across the galaxy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' película *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la CSI Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Haor Chall Categoría:Lanzaderas de transporte clase Sheathipede Categoría:Clases de lanzaderas Sheathipede